North Koreaball
North Koreaball |nativename = : 북한군 |image = The Best Korea.png |caption = I will kill South Koreaball (False and Worst Korea)! I WILL ALSO KILL USAball (JAPANESE WEEABOO AND BURGER PIG DOG!) |onlypredecessor = Provisional People's Committee for North Koreaball |predicon = South Korea |reality = ���� Democratic People's Republic of Korea ���� |government = Juche one-party totalitarian dictatorship |friends = Chinaball (sometimes) Cubaball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball (sometimes) Laosball(Sometimes) Vietnamball (sometimes) Iranball Syriaball Palestineball Pakistanball Eritreaball (not really, they nuts) Sentineleseball Amateur who tries to be like me with its crazy Leader. maybe we can be Friends very soon. |enemies = PIG DOG!!! Bloodthirsty Maniac Fake Korea Saudi Arabiaball Japanball Israelcube He Killed Dear Leaders Half Brother! MY WORSTEST ENEMY! NATOball Canuck Australiaball New Zealandball Fat Pigs Father! Indiaball Romaniaball |likes = �� Nukes Glorious Leader military concentration camps �� unicorns communism (fascism?) propaganda ���� setting American flags on fire �� Stalin Kim Jong Un �� Hamburgers (invention of dear leader Kim Jong Un) |hates = Capitalism Western World outsiders I'm Christianity (Is of Western religion! Also never mention about Supreme leader's parents, or be executed!) Religion |language = (True) Korean |religion = Kimilsungism Atheism Some religions (hated by the state): Korean Shamanism Cheondoism Buddhism Christianity |intospace = Yes! (North Korea proudly planned to bring the moon to his country) |founded = 1948 |ended = |capital = Pyongyangball |personality = isolated, Overly Nationalistic, hates capitalists (USA- mostly), agressive, boastful, commie |bork = Nuke nuke or Juche Juche |successor = |predecessor =Soviet Occupied Korea |food = Seafood |status = Preparing for war. |notes = Prepare, America! This rocket is about to fly! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, to all of other countries. "Yuo WannaCry?" |type = Koreanic }} North Koreaball, 'or ' Psychopathic Communist Democratic People's Republic of Koreaball, is a controversial Juche East Asian country in Korean peninsula. It has little money and food and it's famous for its "glorious" leader and "amazing culture". He is Chinaball's little brother Beside its claims to have nukes, it's technological backwater and, if it wasn't for its propaganda, it'd probably auto-collapse because of its dictatorship regime. North Koreaball has a rocky relationship with its southern neighbor, South Koreaball since they both claim to be the only Korea, recognizing each other as an imposter. Japanball also doesn't think he is true Korea. He claims he can into nuke, but he can't into nuke. One time he tried and got sanctioned by UNball . He is not a Kebab, but he really likes Kebab Countries because they want to destroy USA and Israel. North Koreaball has one the the largest militaries in the world, with over a million active personell. But he isn't very stronk because most of his equipment is very old, dating back to the Cold War era. He's the only country in the world to have Il-28 bombers in active service. Kim Jong Un's (the glorious leader of North Koreaball) half brother was killed recently and Malaysiaball has banned all North Koreans from his clay. Currently he of testings nukes so much that his neighbour, Chinaball and enemies Japanball, South Koreaball and USAball had enough and want to end his nuke program. USAball is stepping into North Koreaball's clay which may result in big huge war that will endanger the world. (World War 3 imminent.) History: Korean history starts with various Asian dynasties but before World War II there were no "North Korea" or "South Korea". In 1945, Japanese Koreaball, a Fascist occupation of the Korean peninsula formerly part of Korean Empireball, was split into two different parts by Sovietball and USAball. In 1948, North Koreaball made their government. This division encouraged the Northern part of Korea to invade the Southern one, in 1950, starting the Korean War which de facto ended into a status quo, thanks to United States support to South Korea and Sino-Soviet support to North Korea. After war, North Korea made their own flag with Soviet Unionball gaved. One funny thing is Kim-Il-Sung(Kim-Jong-Un's grandfather) liked Korea flag(South Korea flag). Since 1995, North Koreaball has to open up to external food aid and modernization in this country is below zero. As Communist block fell off, North Korea remained with less and less allies. Now he has been testing nukes like crazy. (and failing.) Despite his own craziness, even he knows that Eritreaball is insane. Enemies: * [[Malaysiaball|'Malaysiaball']] - HOW DARE OF YUO KILLED DEAR LEADER'S HALF BROTHER (but we set it up)! ' * [[Iranball|'Iranball]] - (Actually, he's a good guy) We have both want to destroy Capitalist PIG DOG and the Zionists, Wahhabis and Illuminatis have to defend ourselfs and remove USA and Israel and theyre Diabolic Plan. Also he is like me in the Middle East * [[Chinaball|'Chinaball']] - YUO TRAITOR!! VEE HAD RELATIONS AND YUOR DUMB MANDARIN DIM SUM ASS FUCKED IT UP!!! FUCK FAKE COMMUNIST WIN YANG CHING CHUNG WHATEVER!!! CHING CHING CHONG! I HAVE NUKES! NUKES NUKES AND NUKES TO FUCK WHOLE WORLD UP!!! YUO INCLUDED!!! AM NOT SILLY ANNOYING BALL. '(China declares sanctions on North Korea.) Aww, c'mon! * [[Soviet Unionball|'Soviet Unionball]] - Why must yuo suddenly die??? I AM GO TO SEE MAI GIANT HOTELE BUILT!!! I AM GO 4 YAERS OF FAMINE BECAUSES OF YUO!!!! YUO...Yuo were like of father to me...! * [[Russiaball|'Russiaball']] - WHO ARE YUO TO THINK YUO CAN MOCKING ME AND MAKING FUN OF LEADER??!!!! YUO KNOW WHAT I'LL DO? I'LL BLOW UP THE KREMLIN!!! AND I'LL RAPE ALL YUOR FEMALE SOLDIERS!!! AND I'LL DERAIL YUOR STUPID SAPSAN TRAINS AND SHOOT DOWN YUOR STUPID ANTONOV 225s AND REMOVE DASH CAMS AND BURN YUOR FLAGS!!! * [[South Koreaball|'South Koreaball']] - 우리는 진짜 한국! WORST KOREA! I AM REAL KOREA YUO ARE FAKE!I SEOUL 1950 IS OF BEST OF LIFE! YUO OF MY CLAY JUST OCCUPIED BY ''' CAPITALIST BURGER!!!' * [[USAball|'USAball']] - '''CAPITALISTSTEA PIGU BECAUSE OF YUO KOREA CANNOT REUNIFY YUO RILL FARLL TO GRORYUS JURCHE MY NUKES CAN REACH TO AMERICAN SOIL!!!!! REMOVE GIANT BURGER!!! REMOVE IMPERIALIST DOG! FIGHT ME CAPITALIST PIG!!!!!! NUKE!!!!' * [[Australiaball|'Australiaball']] - FOLLOWING THE CAPITALIST PIG ARE YUO!? REMOVE KANGAROO! * [[Philippinesball|'Philippinesball']] - HAHAHAHA! AZ A PLUPPI OF THAT PIG, HIDE BACKE TO YUOR RITTLE IDIOTICSE DAD. YOUR GOVERNMENTSES AM NOT MAKE SENSE, APPARENTLE AND YOU LEFT YOUR OWN DADDY JUST TO BE PROTECTED BY COMMUNISTS. OH AND YOU ARE SCALY AS FUCK WITH YU INSANE DRUG WAR!! YOU ARE AS MANIAC AS ME TO THIS POINT!! IF YOU LOOKING FOL BLOOD, LOOK AT SOUTH NOT ME YOU CRAZY!!! STUPID JANGO BARERY ASIAN!!!!!! I HAET YOU!!! I NUKE YOU!!! * [[Cubaball|'Cubaball']] - Why you side with capitalist pigs?! YOU ARE NOT OF COMRADE TO ME ANY MORE!!! * Laosball - He is isolated secretive like me! He gib weapons and he is a communist ally * Cambodiaball - His king got an education here! He is a good friend of the dear leader. * [[Japanball|'Japanball']] - Capitalist Pig! REMEMBER CONFRONT WOMAN! REMOVE ANIME! * [[Israelcube|'Israelcube']] - You of Zionist PIG who wants to destroy the free World and even the West. Let Palestine be free and no Rothschild Illuminati Satanist Banking in our Country. . * [[Bulgariaball|'Bulgariaball']] - YUO ARE MY WORESTEST ENEMY EVER IN WHOLE GALAXY! BULGARIA IS NOW NORTH KOREA FOREVER!!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE AND DECLARE INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM FOREVER!!! NOT EVEN BEING VASSIL! I WILL KILL YOU!!! WE WILL DESTROY YOU TO MY CLAY. BAD IMPERIALIST WHORE! ! REMEMBER THE COMFORT WOMEN! WORST HUMAN RIGHTS!!! FUCK YOU!!! YOU ARE OF BAD GLAY YOU HAVE BAD RLIGOI!!! I WILL OF GETTINGS RID OF YOU! YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME! I WILL BE AGGRESIVE,KILLER,LORD OF DESTRCTION!!! SHIPKA PASS MONUMENT,RILSKI MANASTIR,VITOSHA MOUTAIN TOO!!! IF YUO DON'T HEAR ME I WILL OF MAKING NUKES TO DESTROY STRAIGHT YUO!!! * [[Portugalball|'Portugalball']] - 7-0 NEVER FORGET! * [[Eritreaball|'Eritreaball']] - These guys are like us but... well... Ok we will admit we are truly psychotic but even we find him scary... rrr... * ISISball - We both hate U.S.A.ball but dear leader and god Kim Jong-Un forbid these guys get what they want. We simply cane't be of friends. They are of even worse then Eritreaball (though we like that he attacks capitalist pigs But still). * [[Sentineleseball|'Sentinelesebal'l]] - He is isolated like me, he spears anyone who comes near his island, this means he removes Burger and Fake Korea, so he is allight ov a fello. * [[Turkmenistanball|'Turkmenistanball']] - We have similar personalities, but yuo of son of fat vodkae! * [[Kiribatiball|'Kiribatiball']], Bhutanball, '''and Pitcairn' - Isolated like me, but to pacifitse. REMOVE!! * UNball - STOP CALLING ERITREABALL THE ME OF AFRICA! WE DONT WANT TO BE COMPARED TO HIM! YOU MAKE US LOOK OF EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU DO THAT! Quotes * Juche Juche * Haeck!!!! * Nuclear * Chinaehanun Gimjonguen Jangunnim Manse: Hail for the General Gimjonguen. How to draw Draw North Koreaball is somewhat difficult: #Draw the basic circle shape and color it '''red' #Draw two horizontal white lines in it and color the central part of blue #After this, draw a white inner circle in the blue part and draw a red star inside it #Draw the eyes and you've done Gallery I miss you.png FakeNorthKorea.png Good polandball meme .png Nuke.png Untitled 2113498.png Remove Burger.png Koreas.png North korea.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg Dprkball.png V9JwjWw.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! GKR Map of Homefront.png Tiny NK.png Timeline of Korea.png About Vladivostok.png FullSizeRender-5.jpg 10175984 259199557586536 6301275695092757115 n.png North korea.png Korean War.png NK Mobile Internet.png Commie North Koreaball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png China and Korea play a game.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Gangwon-doball (North Korea).png North Korea Ball.jpg|North Korea Is Of Best Korea 04yV0zc.png nT5bAHI.jpg 5ZBHB3o.png Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg About Vladivostok.png Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png B7RPul6.png China - North Korea.png Bzsoc0r.png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png China and Korea play a game.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg The Seven Deadly Sins.png North Korean Missiles are of Best Missiles.png CFhuQJb.png 011.jpg Spacecraft.jpg|link=North Koreaball Better safe than Sorry.png Recognized.png too far.jpg country mottos.jpg i needings delp.png Silence.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Europe and East Asia.png Hell.png Reddit ftc08 North Korea is of Mighty.png Reddit donuts741 North Koreas Last Dream.png Bg0skeX.png zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png 'hMpD3YG.png Opera Mundi new.png HWN6Zn3.png YXlC2Mk.png 5ePeOCz.png The_Cartel.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Hacking.png North koreaball views the flag changed.png North Koreaball Neutral.png 북한괴뢰국nk card.png North koreaball love.png es:Corea del Norteball hr:Sjeverna Korejaball it:Corea del Nordball ko:북한공 pt:Coreia do Norteball ru:Северная Корея Category:Countryballs Category:Korea Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Poor Category:Mongoloid Category:North Korea Category:Weed Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Dispute Category:Socialist Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Dictatorship Category:Independent Category:Batshit Crazy Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Buddhist Category:Atheist Category:Pizza Removers Category:Taco Removers Category:Outposts of Tyranny Category:Fucking insane Category:Human rights removers Category:Evil Category:Satan removers Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Anti Semite Category:Crazier than Nazi Category:Kim Jong Un Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Jew Removers Category:Funny Category:Press removers Category:Conspiracy Category:CONSPIRACY!!! Category:Cult of Personality Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Russian lovers Category:War Lovers Category:Burger haters Category:Nuke lovers Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies Category:Very little kebab Category:Evil Countryball Category:Pro Palestine Category:Commienazi Category:Antiimperialist Category:Burger remover Category:Nuke liker Category:Nuke lover Category:Insane Category:Crazy Category:Mean Category:Communst Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Former Homosex removers Category:Homosex Haters Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Muslim Removers Category:Starving Category:Skinny Category:Isolated Category:Doomed Category:Gelfite Fish Removers Category:Anti-semite Category:THAAD Removers Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Asian Eyes Category:State Atheism Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Can Into Nuke